


New Revelations

by YunHo_1819



Series: Garrison Shenanigans [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, POV Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: “Stop worrying, Takashi. You’re thinking so loudly it's ridiculous,” Adam muttered, glaring pointedly at him out of the corner of his eye while sorting out stacks of paperwork. He was right, of course, but that didn’t seem to soothe his nerves.“I just… What if he doesn’t want to be here? There wouldn’t be anyone his age and… Don’t you think he will be uncomfortable?”“Well even so, he agreed to come.” Adam turned to face him, expression without his usual snark for once. “He’ll be fine. He likes spending time with you. And it’s not like you can lose track of him when we’ve only invited like… 4 people.”“Yeah, still,” Shiro sighed. Adam snorted and left him to his solicitude.OrShiro being an overly paranoid mother hen, Matt being an awesome friend, and Adam just wanting to cook in peace.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: Garrison Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	New Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a filler story on how Shiro discovers Matt and Keith knowing each other.
> 
> Also, happy (belated) birthday Keith! 
> 
> Yeah, this took a while, mainly because of IGCSEs. My brain cells need a rest.  
> We have to go to school for them despite the CMCO, and it's actually kind of peaceful without all the other years.
> 
> I'm writing this to train my English, which I realised has deteriorated over the past 2 weeks. And English exams are next week.

It was the last day of the term. Shiro huffed a sigh as he glanced nervously around the room, mentally double checking everything to make sure nothing was out of place. He wasn’t even hosting the dinner - Adam was - but for some reason it was he whose nerves were wound tight.

The dinner was a tradition. Every term, the two of them would invite some of their closer friends and family over for a final meal before parting for the holidays, to celebrate their survival of another term of Iverson’s reign. It was supposed to be a relaxing event, solely meant to help them unwind and get into the holiday mood, but somehow Shiro couldn’t stop worrying about a certain cadet, who was joining them in their festivities for the first time. What if he got overwhelmed? There wouldn’t be anybody in his age group. What if something happened, and he couldn’t stop it? His relationship with Keith had just started to border on familial, and he was terrified to ruin it.

“Stop worrying, Takashi. You’re thinking so loudly it's ridiculous,” Adam muttered, glaring pointedly at him out of the corner of his eye while sorting out stacks of paperwork. He was right, of course, but that didn’t seem to soothe his nerves. 

“I just… What if he doesn’t want to be here? There wouldn’t be anyone his age and… don’t you think he will be uncomfortable?”

“Well even so, he agreed to come.” Adam turned to face him, expression without his usual snark for once. “He’ll be fine. He likes spending time with you. And it’s not like you can lose track of him when we’ve only invited like… 4 people.”

“Yeah, still,” Shiro sighed. Adam snorted and left him to his solicitude.

* * *

The kitchen was bursting with the tantalising aroma of spices and herbs. Adam was cooking, partly because he was an excellent cook who had inherited various recipes from his culture-driven family, but mostly because Shiro was banned from the kitchen after a disastrous event ending with an abysmal amount of food on the ceiling (Seriously, how did that even happen? And he said he was only boiling eggs!). Shiro poked his head in. “Anything I can do to help?”

Adam shrieked comically, almost dropping a spatula. “NO! Nope, get out. Leave. You are  _ not _ allowed here.” He swatted at Shiro’s face, pushing him out of the door. “Just go set the table or something.”

Shiro huffed and left him alone.

* * *

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Recognising the sound he greeted the door, which opened to reveal a cadet, shoulders hunched but sporting a tentative smile. “Hey Shiro.” Keith scrunched his eyebrows, peering into the room. “Erhm, am I too early? I can come back later if you’re busy.”

“Keith! No, it’s fine. Come in.” he gestured inside. “Adam’s cooking, so I’m free right now.”

With the invite, Keith relaxed and stepped in, expression gradually morphing into a smirk that he was trying, and failing, to hide. “Does this have anything to do with you being banned from the kitchen?”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up as he hastily recovered to a neutral expression.  _ How did he even know that? _ “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Keith grinned wickedly. “Uh huh.”

Pointedly ignoring Keith’s growing glee, Shiro led the two of them into the living room, where he had set up some old-school board games. Keith bounded past him, lolloping onto the couch and stretching lazily. He bit back a grin. Once you got Keith to trust you, he really was like an overgrown cat.

“How did you even get eggs to fly up like that?”

Shiro closed his eyes and bit back a sigh.  _ Nope, we’re  _ _ not _ _ talking about this.  _ “Who told you about the kitchen incident, anyway? I didn’t think that would be common knowledge.”

Keith hummed to himself, smiling mysteriously. “A friend.”

Okay, that wasn’t good. He wasn’t aware that the details of the incident had spread among the cadets. How did that even happen? Keith seemed to notice his discomfort and patted him on the shoulder consolingly. “Don’t worry that much. I don’t think he told anyone else.”

That wasn’t very reassuring.

A rap on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He hastily got to his feet to greet the newcomers. A lady with tanned skin greeted him by the door, sporting a broad grin. It was Adam’s elder sister, Amira, who worked in the communications department.

“Shiro, It’s great to see you! I haven’t heard from you in a while!” Amira gushed, throwing her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Shiro chuckled. It _had_ been a while, and he had forgotten how refreshing Amira was to be around. Hanging her coat, she made her way into the living room with Shiro trailing behind. Keith had slid to the floor and was fiddling about Jenga pieces with intense focus, but turned his head as he heard the newcomer approach.

“Well, hello there! You must be Keith, Adam’s told me about you!” Amira said brightly, plopping herself down beside Keith, who was wearing an expression of extreme bewilderment. Shiro winced, recalling how adverse he was to strangers.

“So, how were classes? You are in the pilot track, right?” Amira fired her questions with increasing fervour. He gestured for her to cool down a little, but was unceremoniously swatted away.

Keith hesitated to answer. He wasn’t one for small talk, and this seemed more like an interrogation than anything else. But it wasn’t like he could just walk away. This was an event after all, and Shiro was there. Not to mention, the lady who was talking to him seemed to be a high ranking officer. He glanced at Shiro, who was still making futile efforts to distract her. However, Amira was still talking a mile a minute.

“I heard that you’re the top of your class! Your family must be so proud.” 

Keith froze up. He wasn’t really listening anymore, and was trying to maintain his usual detached expression to repress the growing lump in his throat. Amira must have noticed something wrong, as her expression sobered. “Sorry, did I cross a line? I know I can be overbearing at times.”

_ You don’t say!  _ Shiro internally screamed, but he didn’t voice it. Instead, taking advantage of the rare space of silence, he questioned Amira quietly, “Is it alright if Keith comes with me for a while? I need to run through some stuff with him.”

It was a lame excuse, but she nodded abashedly, mouthing an apology. Bracing Keith lightly by the shoulder, he led the two of them into the guest room.

* * *

Keith sat on the spare bed, head lowered. Shiro gingerly took a seat on the ground beside him, mentally berating himself.  _ He should have known that this would happen! What was he thinking, letting the conversation go so far? _

His thoughts were broken by a soft murmur, “I’m sorry.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, this wasn’t your fault.” He faced Keith, face brimming with remorse. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I placed you in an uncomfortable situation.”

“It wasn’t your fault either.”

Slowly, Keith slunk down the bed into the spot next to him. Shiro let out a huff of breath and opened his arms for a hug, which was reciprocated when Keith tentatively snuggled into his side. They sat there in companionable silence.

* * *

He must have spaced out, as the next thing he knew, he heard a muffled, complicated rap from the front door. “Yoohoo! Hellooo? Shiro, I’m here! Are you gonna let me in or what?”

_ Ah, that’s definitely Matt _ . He thought to himself, as he slowly untangled himself to open the door.

“Keith, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He wrung his hands. “It won’t be like just now, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Keith looked up at him, seemingly interested, though the plea in his eyes said otherwise. Shiro could tell he was most likely done with social interactions for the day, but was humouring him out of respect (and maybe fear, but Shiro didn't want to think about that).

Still, Matt was not most people. He may be outgoing and a little too zestful, but he always had people’s best interests at heart. Also, he was highly experienced in talking to antisocial prodigies, having a younger sister similar to Keith in that aspect himself.

Shiro led them out of the spare room, checking their surroundings to avoid the bombardment of unnecessary conversations. Amira was now in the kitchen, helping Adam with the meal. He punched in his passcode and the door opened, revealing a Matthew Holt, who was standing there with an impish grin.

_ Oooh, I hope this goes well.  _ He had mentioned Keith to Matt many times and vice versa, but he hadn’t really thought about what he’d actually do when they met.  _ I really hope this doesn’t backfire. _

“So… you remember Keith, right?” Shiro murmured to Matt, hoping to clue him into having some restraint instead of spouting all of his usual antics.

Instead, Matt completely ignored him and barged into his room.

“Keith, My man! How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” He exclaimed dramatically at top volume. Shiro winced, bracing himself for Keith's withdrawal.

Instead, Keith merely blinked. “...Matt?” He allowed himself to be pulled into a rough hug, as Matt tousled his hair and beamed gleefully. “Congratulations, you remember my name!”

“Of course,” Keith replied, rolling his eyes, “you are kinda hard to forget.”

For a moment Shiro just stared, gaping.

Breaking out of his stupor, he questioned, “You two know each other?”

“Yup!” Matt beamed. “Keith here,” He ruffled the hair of the person in question, who pouted in response, “is my new apprentice.”

Shiro groaned.

* * *

Despite the newfound worry of the shenanigans they were coming up with, Shiro found himself grateful for Matt’s presence. Matt was chatting nineteen to dozen, and though Shiro could tell that it was a very one-sided conversation, Keith seemed comfortable enough to slowly unwind. And by the time Sam arrived, he had finally warmed up to Amira, who had initiated an epic Jenga tournament against the pair.

It was later that evening they piled up on the sofa, as Adam had suggested watching a movie, when Shiro finally asked, “So how did you two meet?” They broke into matching grins.

“Matt fell out of a vent,” Keith said simply, as they burst into laughter.

Shiro shook his head and smiled fondly. Matt’s antics no longer fazed him, and he was willing to let go of the fact that the pair had been  _ skulking in vents _ to listen to Keith’s rare peels of laughter.

Adam was right. Keith was fine.

Shiro relaxed and basked in the warmth of his found family surrounding him.

And if he overheard Matt describing another of Shiro’s infamous kitchen failures, he decided to let it slide for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the egg incident was real. I didn't see it first-hand, but my music teacher described to me, in detail, of how she had forgotten about her cooking and came back to her boiled eggs on the ceiling.
> 
> The name Amira was chosen completely randomly. I just needed a girl's name that started with 'a'. Btw, she isn't a bad person, she was just trying to be welcoming but it didn't work out so well.
> 
> As usual, please tell me about mistakes: grammar mistakes, vocabulary, or even logic. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Or you could just leave a comment. Say hi! What have you guys been doing during the pandemic?
> 
> P.S. If you have a better title, please let me know.


End file.
